


A Gentle Touch

by ghale99



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghale99/pseuds/ghale99
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is a gentle touch or voice to bring out the good in someone.





	A Gentle Touch

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello all! Welcome to my new story. First of all, I am trying to see if I want to keep this a one-shot, or make this a full story and I need your help. So, let me know what you think. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and as I said before, please let me know if I should keep this a one-shot or keep going.
> 
> Also, I know that in the Force Awakens, Hux and Kylo seemed to have a hateful relationship towards each other but I think that Hux deep down cared a little about him because Kylo is a very powerful asset to the First Order.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. All ownership rights belong to Disney and Lucasfilms.

Darkness. Darkness, pain, and a chilling cold were the only things that registered with his mind. He tried to open his eyes but they refused to obey his efforts. As he became more aware, he felt a cold, and wet substance soaking through his thick robes. He once again tried to open his eyes and was relieved when his left opened but soon disappointed when his right eye still refused to cooperate. He winced as a sharp, stabbing pain ripped from his shoulder to the top of his forehead. He reached a gloved hand up and felt the gaping, charred slash that cut across his features. As he felt the wound the memories of that day came crashing around him. The Resistance, the girl, his dad. The last memory caused an intense feeling of grief and dread flow through him. Before he could think anymore of it, he heard the unmistakable sound of a First Order ship landing nearby. He moved his head to see as best he could and he couldn't help but feel relief at the sight of his red-headed rival coming towards him while trying to keep his balance as the planet continued its collapse. Help was here and he could finally, somewhat relax.

The red-headed general couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief that quickly turned to dread when he saw the severely wounded Knight of Ren laying in the snow in a pool of his own blood, his lightsaber laying broken next to him. The General quickly knelt next to the still figure and placed two fingers at Ren's neck. He was alive. For now. General Hux quickly motioned to the Stormtroopers to come and take the Knight to the ship.

Kylo felt hands grab at his arms and legs and gently place him on a stretcher. He felt them begin moving and he opened his only functioning eye again. He met the fiery gaze of the General and nodding his head once in thanks. Hux returned the gesture and ordered the troops to place Ren in the back of the ship where they would be able to begin helping him. Ren felt himself finally fully relax knowing that he was in good hands. He fell asleep while thinking of how to make the Scavenger pay for what she did to him and to the First Order.

A/N: There you have it. My intention if you all would like me to continue, is to eventually turn this into a Reylo story because I think they are adorable. Anyways, thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
